David Výborný
| birth_place = Jihlava, TCH | draft = 33rd overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | image = David Vyborny and Frederick Norrena 2008.jpg | image_size = 230px | image_caption = David Vyborny, left, signing autographs with Fredrik Norrena in February 2008 | career_start = 1992 |}} David Výborný (born January 22, 1975) is a Czech professional ice hockey player currently playing for BK Mladá Boleslav of the Czech Extraliga. He has played for the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Early career Výborný first rose to prominence playing with Sparta Prague of the Czech Extraliga in 1992. He scored 20 goals and 44 points in 52 games, all as a teenager. The Edmonton Oilers picked Výborný up in the second round of the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, and he proved that he was not a fluke by scoring 46 points for Sparta in the next season. Výborný came over to North America for the 1994–95 season and played for the Cape Breton Oilers of the American Hockey League (AHL). He again performed quite well, scoring 61 points in 76 games, third most on his team and fifth most among AHL rookies. However, he headed back to Europe after only one season in the AHL. Upon his return to Sparta, he scored at a rigorous pace. He scored 42 points in 40 games and helped Sparta into the playoffs, where he again scored more than a point per game. Výborný spent one more season in Prague and continued to improve with 49 points in 47 games; he added 14 more in the playoffs. Výborný was a star in the Czech Republic, but he went to Sweden for the 1997–98 season. He played for Modo and led the team in scoring. Again, after just one season abroad, Výborný went back to Sparta Prague. In the 1998–99 season, Výborný cemented his place as one of the stars of the Czech hockey scene. He scored 70 points in 52 games and won the Extraliga's scoring title by 18 points. In the next season, he continued to rack up points and finished second in the league's scoring race. He also won a championship with Sparta. Finally, it seemed as if Výborný had nothing left to prove in the Czech Republic. NHL career On June 8, 2000, Výborný was signed by the Columbus Blue Jackets to add some scoring punch in their first season. He debuted in the NHL on October 7, and scored a goal on in his very first NHL game. His production for Columbus was much less than it had been in Prague. In the end, he scored 13 goals and 19 assists, for a total of 32 points in 79 games. He was also ranked 10th among rookies for goals and points and was the first rookie ever to score on multiple penalty shots in one season. Výborný's performance (31 points) was very similar in his second season. As the Blue Jackets improved, though, so did Výborný. In the 2002–03 NHL season, he scored 46 points and led his team with a +12 plus/minus, which set a record for the Blue Jackets. Výborný improved still more for the 2003–04 NHL season, and he scored 22 goals and 31 assists, for a total of 53 points. He led Columbus in assists and came in second to Rick Nash in goals and points. In addition to his offensive talent, Výborný has proved to be quite durable, as he currently holds the Blue Jackets record for the most consecutive games, with 161. He tied for fourth in the NHL in shorthanded goals with four, another record for the Blue Jackets. Výborný played for Sparta Prague during the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Back to Europe On April 25, 2008, it was announced that Výborný is returning to Sparta Prague for the 2008–09 season. With his departure, Rostislav Klesla became the only remaining player from the Blue Jackets' inaugural season. Awards and achievements * Played in the Czech Ice Hockey Extraliga All-Star game in 1999 and 2000 Records *Columbus Blue Jackets record for best plus/minus *Columbus Blue Jackets record for most consecutive games played *NHL record for most penalty shot goals in a season by a rookie *Holds following Columbus Blue Jackets career records: games played, assists International play Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Cape Breton Oilers players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:HC Sparta Praha players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:2006 Olympian Category:Modo Hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Czech Republic Category:BK Mladá Boleslav players Category:IIHF Player